Interventional devices are used to perform minimally invasive diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. The interventional device can include, without limitation, a catheter, an endoscope, a guide wire, a needle or an introducer. Endoscopes, for example, provide high-resolution detailed views of internal organs and body cavities. Typically, catheters and other interventional devices are used in conjunction with endoscopes to provide an auxiliary diagnostic or therapeutic capability. Positioning and guidance of the interventional device is accomplished readily by direct observation.
Recently, optical biopsy, ultrasound, and other sensor-based diagnostic devices have been incorporated into the interventional device which is used in conjunction with an endoscope and an auxiliary viewing, analysis or externally indicating console. These devices can include an image overlay, numeric data, or other information needed to quantify or recognize a biological (or morphological) region or condition. Attempts have been made to overlay this information onto existing video displays commonly used with endoscopes to provide an image that is easier to interpret and does not require the switching of display screens or otherwise divert the attention of the doctor to other indicia. Adoption of these displays has been slow, however, due to the need to hardwire attachments and other electronics onto existing devices. The adoption process has been further slowed by the need for extensive testing of these attachments to obtain regulatory approvals.